


Father of My Heart

by naasad



Series: Originally Posted on FFN [30]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Batfamily Drama, Damian's parentage, Other, everyone is Damian's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Damian must choose whom he wishes to live with.





	Father of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this before DC decided to do this whole thing with Slade, but I'm still proud of it. Don't like, don't read.

Damian scowled, arms folded, glaring straight down at his desk and all the contents thereof.

"Damian!"

Damian's eyes snapped up to the teacher of the day. "Yes?"

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" the woman asked, suddenly much more worried than she had been.

"I simply find myself in a precarious home situation." Damian snorted. "I do not expect you to understand."

The teacher wrung her hands, perhaps remembering the same advice given to each of her predecessors.  _'For the love of God, just humor the Wayne kid.'_  She cleared her throat. "Well, you never know unless you ask."

"Tt." Damian pushed his pencil around a moment. "I have been informed that my father is not my father. Due to the nature of my mother's profession, no one knew this. They await my decision as to whom I would like to live with."

The teacher blinked. "That... is quite... precarious." She cleared her throat. "Class, go ahead and work on your essays for the week. I'm going to chat with Damian real quick." She strode to Damian's desk and pulled up an empty chair. "I was adopted when I was very young, and my mom explained it to me right after as 'heart mommies' and 'tummy mommies'."

"Parents of the flesh and parents of the heart," Damian mused. "And what would you call a legal guardian who is neither?"

The woman shrugged staring at the wood of the desk for inspiration. "Parent of the law?"

"Of course." Damian steepled his fingers in thought. "You are a much more competent instructor than those who came before you. What is your surname?"

The teacher smiled carefully. "Coty."

"Very well, Coty," Damian said, "thank you for your advice. I shall consider this."

* * *

 

Bruce was surprised to find Jason in the cave when he came back from patrol. Well, considering the situation, surprised was an understatement. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Jason shrugged, planting his feet defensively. "Damian - my son - called me here. He has an announcement to make, apparently."

Bruce glanced around to see Nightwing waiting as well. "Dick?"

Grayson shrugged. "I don't know. He asked me here, too, maybe to mediate?"

The elevator slid open then, and Damian walked out with a duffel slung over his shoulder. "Good, you've all arrived."

"You've decided?" Bruce asked.

"Yes." Damian came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs and dropped his bag at his feet. "Please take a seat and allow me to say what I must say."

Jason shot a leering glance at Bruce before straddling a chair. Bruce sighed and sat beside him, as Dick leaned against the wall.

Damian took a deep breath and folded his hands behind his back. "The revelations of this week have been shocking for all of us, no more than myself. You gave me a choice to make, and you swore to abide by whatever it is without retaliation. I have thought long and hard on this matter, but it was eventually my teacher who gave me the necessary insight. She suggested it was my prerogative to choose the father of my heart. Todd, you are the father of my flesh." He paused, struggling. "Batman, you are my father by law. However, the father of my heart is neither of you. It is Grayson."

Dick nearly fell on his face as both Batman and Red Hood turned to look at him with equal expressions of shock and rage.

"He is my choice. Please, remember your oath." Damian hoisted his bag onto his shoulder and took Grayson's hand. "Come, Baba, let's go home."


End file.
